Mori Miyamoto
Appearance He wares a black trench coat that is shredded at the bottom, and some what shredded going up to the middle. There is thin black belts that go across the back and to the front of the coat. These are for nothing but looks really. A black long sleeve shirt with scaled armor over it. The armor is kinda bulky so Mori looks a lot stronger then he really is from it. He has black jeans with a black sash around it, with black steel boots. He also wares clawed metal gauntlets on his hands, these are more for looks then anything else. They also help with his chain jutsu's to have a better grip with them. he as 2 ear rings in his lower left ear one right above the other there just little circular ear rings. He also has tattoo's on both his shoulders, stomach and back. Personality Mori is a very dark character, with no friends or family. He lives by himself and is pretty much a asshole to anyone that he talks to. Well that is if he talks to you, since he never really talks to anyone. When he does it is normally in a very rude way since he loves to point out the flaws in people. That or he often makes fun of them, and calls people rude or hurtful names. He has very pessimistic views on everyone and the world, that is why he is such a loner. Though if someone would get close to him he would protect them with his life and fear of losing them. History For there is a reason he gave himself the nickname Momento Mori, because in another language it means remember you will die. Mori was born to a very dysfunctional family. For its not known if Mori's dad was his real dad or not since his mother was a whore, and his father was a drunk. Soon after he was born he had a sister 18 months later, and this was his only family in his eyes. Though after his sister was born his mother and father started to do drugs, so there was always weird people at there house all the time. Mori and his sister spent a lot of time with each other and did what ever they could to get out of the house. So when Mori was five his sister and him enrolled in the ninja academy so he could do something to get away from his parents. Though as months went on there drug habit became worse and he had to take care of his family more and more. After a year of this his mother finally died from a drug over dose. This did make him sad for a long time but soon he realized that she is in a better place where there are no drugs and she can be happy now. Though his life at home did not get any better in fact they got worse. Soon his father was doing lots of drugs and drinking lots of alcohol, this would send him into rages. When his father would rage he would beat Mori and his sister senseless, most of the time till they passed out from the pain. Many years of this went on Mori soon hated his father for what he was doing to him and his sister, but his sister still loved her father deeply. Mori tried to convince his sister that there father was a bad person, but she just would not listen to him. So they started to grow apart over the years, though Mori tried to stay as close to her as possible. By this time he was nine years old and started to use his chain jutsu's and he was becoming quite adept at them. Though his home life went from bad to worse rapidly, for there was not much to stop what was to happen. Though Mori still blames and hates himself to this day for what happened in the fallowing years. Soon his sister started using the drugs her father did too, even though he tried to stop her she just did not listen. Mori became very depressed over the next year and spent all his time practicing his jutsu's and trying to pass the academy. The next year he found out that his father was rapping his sister regularly, he wanted to tell someone. Though out of fear of what his father may do to him he kept his mouth shut and that the one thing he regrets most in life. By the time he was 13 and graduated from the academy he found out that his sister was pregnant, with there fathers child. She then dropped out of the academy so people would not find out about everything. Though by this point the Tsuchikage had already found out about everything. So he sent some ninja's to come and arrest there father, but he tried to put up a fight so the ninja's were forced to kill him. This drove his sister insane with the father of her baby dad and her drug connection dead. She became in raged and left the village that night. The Tsuchikage though of her as a low ranking missing ninja that could reflect badly on the village as a whole so he sent Mori after her. Mori did not want to kill her but try and save her make her come back. Though when he found her she was coming down hard and could not tell friend from enemy, and attacked her big brother. Mori had no choice but to defend him self, in the end though he was forced to kill his sister. On that day he changed greatly.Soon he shut himself off from everyone, and lived alone because at this point he hated people. All he did all day was train his chain jutsu's and mastering them over the next year. Soon though the chuunin exams came up and he took part in them. He barely passed them, but he did not care for his rank he just wanted something to do. As a result though he was promoted to chuunin, and just lives by himself still. Abilities Chakra chain stuff. Quotes Mori to a homeless man in Iwa "You know what if you want money so bad stop being a fucking bum and get off your ass. Then take some fucking responsibility for your life and do something with it. You god damn fucking leach if not then go some place and not bother the good people of Iwa, you fucking bum!"